It's Music meme entry
by silverkitsunepup
Summary: A music based meme about d.grey-man. Not my own original meme. Pairing throughout is AllenxKanda. YAOI! don't like yaoi, don't read. Some sexual references that's why it's rated M . Some characters might be a bit OOC at times. Yeah, that's about it, so enjoy! -


_Silverkitunepup:__ This is a post for __xRitsun__'s meme, 'It's Music'. Well as far as I know it's xRitsun's, he he. ^-^;;_

_Disclaimer: I own noting, so leave me be._

_Meme Rules:_

_01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like._

_02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random._

_03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is._

_04. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Silverkitsunepup: lol, this sounds like fun. :D_

**I want your bite – Chris Crocker**

Our relationship was not one of petty things such as feelings,

We don't need them.

I don't want your love: I just want you.

You don't want me: you want my bite.

Grunts and groans. Creaks and moans. Sweat sweet and bitter essence.

I don't want Yu: I want you.

**She said – Plan B**

_Don't believe her._

I should have listened.

_Please listen to me._

Now I can't.

_She's taking crazy talk._

Please save me.

_Stop!_

They're going to take me away.

_You have to listen._

The court of fouls.

_I won't be here when you come back!_

Because Listened to her.

**Don't upset the rhythm – The Noisettes **

The time is right, just let go Moyashi, nobody can see.

We become creatures of the rhythm in places no one can see.

It pounds though you and carries you away.

It's a beautiful kind of poetry,

when you can get so lost in someone you don't know who's who.

It's so peaceful.

Please,

don't upset the rhythm.

**Who's that chick – Rihanna ft. David Guetta**

Who **is** that guy?

He looks so amazing.

Silver hair shinning under the night club lights.

A slender figure, I can see, even standing behind him.

Almost feminine in stature, just masculine enough to be counted among the ranks of beauty.

Perfect.

I tap him on the shoulder. I must see this perfection's face.

"Moyashi!?"

**Primadonna - Marina and the diamonds**

I can't help it.

I just need him.

All of him,

The rise and the fall, the good and the bad.

Yeah, I might be asking a lot, I know he's out of my league.

I really don't know why it's such a big deal though.

I can't help I need him.

I can't help it.

And I will have him.

My black-haired beauty.

He is mine forever.

Forever my Kanda.

**The Rockefeller Skank – Fatboy slim**

Right about now he should be walking back to his room.

It's 5:00pm, he always comes here at 5:00pm sharp each day.

Straight after eating his humungous dinner, (he's so cute when he does that).

And no, this is not stalking not in anyway.

This is observing, from a distance.

Wait! I see his shimmering silver locks, *sigh* such a beauty. I've got to hide!

**Remember the name – Fort minor and styles of beyond**

It's Allen, Kanda, remember it.

When I'm saving your ass, remember it.

When I'm taking your ass, remember it.

When you're losing my ass, remember it.

Don't forget.

I won't forget yours.

When I'm saving your ass, I'll remember it.

When I'm taking your ass, I'll scream it.

When I'm losing my ass to the memories, I'll fight for it.

So don't you dare call me that again.

My name is Allen, remember it.

**Freak out – Avril Lavigne**

_So irritating._

"OF COURSE WE'RE NOT TOGETHER, YOU THINK I WOULD EVER BE WITH THAT MOYASHI!"

"THAT'S IT!"

_Sorry Kanda but I can't take this anymore._

And that was that, I just let go.

Right there in the middle of that cafeteria, at the busiest time of day.

I finally did it.

It unveiled it all.

I kissed him…

In my defence he didn't complain very much.

**Dirty Laundry – Bitter:Sweet**

He's so, **bad**.

There's just no other way to describe him.

Who would have thought under that silver halo of his would be someone so, **dirty**.

But I can't complain,

I like it.

Besides,

His dirty laundry is nothing I can't keep clean.

**Hot mess – Cobra Starship **

Moyashi… god he's so messy.

Plates and food and packets and rubbish **everywhere.**

But somehow, as he lays me down on his bed, I can't bring myself to care.

Yes, he's a mess.

Yes, he's a slob.

But I'll tell you a secret,

He's a damn hot one.

_Silverkitsunepup:__ I think that turned out rather well even if I do say so myself, and while it wasn't easy, it was certainly fun! :D Especially with some of the more wacko song my computer chose (like The Rockefeller Skank, I mean WTF am I supposed to do with that, lol). Feedback greatly appreciated and wanted. And have ago yourselves, I promise it's fun! _


End file.
